


Oblivious

by AveryUnit



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: In hindsight; flirting with an easily-offended robot who takes metaphors literally and jokes seriously? Not one of the best ideas of Kaede’s life.





	1. Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt sent on tumblr; "(character of your choice) trying to hit on Keebo but he doesnt get it, so they just spend the whole day trying to flirt with him while he's completely oblivious to their advances".
> 
> Takes place in School/Prison mode.
> 
> (Thank you so much for 1000 hits!!)

Kiibo was, for the lack of a better word, oblivious.

 

He wasn’t the ‘unaware of anything that is going on at all times so is just rolling with the punches’ type of oblivious like Kaito, though (thank god). He was definitely one of the smartest and witty of the Inmates.

 

He throughly explored any new areas the teens would come across, sort through their supplies to see how much they have of what, and–although it (understandably) disturbed some of the interns–monitored their condition, to see if they are well rested, need a break from all the work they’ve been doing or if any sickness is looming amongst them.

 

He can also call out anyone that claims that they’re not feeling well and need a day off when they are completly fine. If there’s anything Kiibo hates more than not-overly sensitive remarks about his origin, it’s liars, and so he’d try to make that person work twice as much for punishment (a word that the Inmates have agreed to refrain from using, lest they want Monokuma to show up and start prattling on about random facts or mundane life advice).

 

Maki always stops Kiibo from actually going through with the act, but if the specific person keeps trying to use that excuse, then she doesn’t let it slip and makes sure their assigned tasks are done. Kiibo always looked like a child who successfully tattled on a fellow preschooler in those moments.

 

Albeit still a bit of a hot-head, he made up for it with his determination and unyielding nature, and was a very useful addition to their “home” (if you can even call a prison where you have to perform penal labor such a thing). And while very serious most of the time, he absolutely does not comprehend jokes, a characteristic that Kaede found oddly edearing. Whenever Momota makes an off-hand joke or pun, he’s used to groans and the occassional snicker (Akamatsu could’ve sworn she heard Shuichi trying and failing to supress a laugh during a certain breakfeast). What he’s not used to is having to explain in excruciating detail how the joke works. And that is exactly what Kiibo always asks him to do.

 

Kaito’s smile looks crooked and practically screams “help me” everytime he has to do so, but the robot never notices and continues pushing the man on the subject. Kaede felt that the robot asking him about “Gonta really ‘bugging’ him” was good at putting Kaito in line so that maybe he takes himself more seriously, but after spending a lot of time with Kiibo herself, Akamatsu feels nothing short of sympathy for the astronaut.

 

Recently, whenever the pianist seeks the robot out, she finds him reading a joke book, and a lot of their hang out sessions consist of reading through said book so that Kaede can explain the jokes that the boy doesn’t get (which is a good 96% of the book, including the cover). It’s a pretty daunting task to teach a robot that wasn’t made to be a comedian jokes, not to mention that some of the author’s attempts at humor completly go over both of the SHSL student’s heads. At some point they both wondered if the maker of the book started out with a lot of great ideas, ran out of them halfway through making the book, and rushed half-assedly through the rest in order for it to just get released already.

 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Added Kaede. “Sometimes, I hit a block like that too. I get a tune in my head, draft it, but then I have no idea what to do with the rest of it, so I just put it off, hoping some inspiration will come. And then it never does and it just sits beneath my desk, taking up dust.” She huffed after finishing her sentence, setting her falling fringe back in it’s place.

 

“Something like that is called an ‘Artist’s block’, right?” Asked Kiibo, tilting his head.

 

“Hah. Yep, you got it.” She smiled, but it wasn’t as cheerful as she was hoping she could make it out to be. “It’s funny, actually. Before we came here, I kept hitting a wall whenever I tried composing a new song. But now that we’re trapped in this place, my hands are basically itching to compose an all-out one woman symphony. I guess all I needed is a traumatic experience to get out of the ditch I was in, right? Haha…” Again, that sounded way more depressing than she intended it to sound. What was _wrong_ with her today?

 

“How does a traumatic experience inspire a person to perform more art? I don’t understand.” Questioned the robot again. “If anything, I thought it would discourage the artist from making more pieces.”

 

 _“Not at all!”_ Kaede suddenly turned to face Kiibo and unintentionally raised her voice and–to her own surprise–making the boy’s cybernetic eyes widen just a bit. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

 

“Art is heavily influenced by the maker’s emotions, feelings, point of view and desire to let the world know about their opinion on many ranging subjects! A lot of–no, in fact, a _majority_ of artistic geniuses in history use their gift as a coping mechanism or a message to society, a plea to change the world, or have their feelings known to them. Every experience–good or bad, trivial or serious–in their lives has the potential to change their feelings and opinion on a matter, and lets them see things in a new light! Especially one that puts the artist out of their comfort zone! Such a revelation alone can make a bout of new feelings blossom forth, and inspire one to try and make others see and feel what they saw and felt! A lot of artists aren’t very vocal or open or seen as weird in other people’s eyes, but that is because we believe actions speak louder than words! Sometimes, a mere conversation isn’t enough to let out your inner turmoil or desire to jump for joy! So that’s–”

 

Akamatsu turned to her friend, to see him intently listening. Only when she looked at him did she realize her voice was louder than she intended for it to be once again, and she had her hands over heart. Once again, she tried to calm herself and neatly folded her hands back in her lap.

 

“…So that’s why I love music. Ever since I was a child, it let me say what I had trouble conveying through words and helped me let out some steam when I was mad or sad or just going through a rough time. It also helped me at school, memorizing sheet music helped me train my memory, and since remembering complicated words, numbers and symbols and such was basically your best friend when it came to a lot of subjects, that tidbit alone helped me survive junior high. It’s not as impressive as, say, Saihara or Iruma’s talents, but it is still very much important to me, and I’m glad to have such a way of expressing myself. I don’t know where I’d be if I never learned to play the piano.”

 

As Akamatsu finished her speech, she heard a small ‘beep’ coming from Kiibo, and he seemed to wear the same surprised expression as her as he quickly looked away. Akamatsu, however, squinted her eyes at him.

 

”…What was that?”

 

”Nothing.” He responded, too quickly and too monotonously for the girl to believe him.

 

“Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the liar out of the two of us?

 

“I am not lying.” He was staring straight ahead and his posture was way too stiff, even for a robot.

 

Just then, a robotic, female-sounding voice emerged from somewhere inside Kiibo’s mechanical body;

 

”Footage saved.”

 

Kaede stared. Kiibo put his synthetic face in his hands.

 

“You _recorded_ me!?” The SHSL Pianist exclaimed in surprise.

 

“I can explain.” Kiibo straightened up and tried to defend himself.

 

“So explain, and I just might forget about this.” That was a lie from her side, now. But it’s only fair, right?

 

Kiibo once again straightened his posture. It was more casual and not as stiff, but he still wasn’t looking in her direction. “Research.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Music.”

 

“That was more my opinion than a lesson, Kiibo. You didn’t have to film me without letting me know.” Kaede crossed her arms.

 

He slowly turned to look at her. “…You?”

 

“Yes, me. Who else?”

 

“No, I mean. Research on you?”

 

 

A pause.

 

 

“What.”

 

“Research on you, Kaede Akamatsu. I’m collecting information about you.”

 

“Why? You’re able to remember things just fine, even better than the rest of us, Kiibo. Why the recording? Or video? Whatever it was you were doing, it was still creepy.”

 

“…I apologize. You wouldn’t let me do it otherwise.” He looked down.

 

“I might’ve! You should ask someone before you do anything involving them! I thought you of all people would know that!” Kaede lectured, feeling like Maki whenever she had to scold Kaito or Ouma for doing something stupid at that moment. One of the reasons the blonde liked Kiibo was that he was more reserved and had a sense of personal space, unlike a lot of the other inmates (Kaede liked each and everyone of them, but she got tired of some more than others), but it seems you can’t go a day in this prison without something making Akamatsu uncomfortable.

 

“…Noted. I’m sorry.” Kiibo tried once again, quieter this time.

 

The girl sighed. “Apology accepted. But, seriously, why did you film me?”

 

“I enjoy it when you talk about music, Akamatsu.”

 

“Really?” Her eyes widened for a second, but then she shook her head and her face scrunched up again. “Wait–I mean, what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“To the first question, yes. To the second–When you talk about your talent, not only do I get to know more about you and your interests, you also look very passionate whenever we bring up the subject. It’s… very inspiring, in my opinion. Most of the time, you just listen to everybody else instead of talking about yourself, so seeing you so excited while talking about your work is a very special sight. Um, is… that creepy too?”

 

The Ultimate Pianist had to blink several times at that. They both looked at each other and it seemed like they were about to have a moment, were it not for the awkward silence between them and the human staring at the robot like a dead fish.

 

“Well, um. Thanks? I still want you to delete that video, though.”

 

“Of course.” He finally looked away, only to pause, and turn to her again. “On the subject of memory, though, I am also surprised that memorizing music sheets helped you in school. You compare yourself to the SHSL Inventor and Detective, professions in which one of the most needed gifts is memory, but you possess such a talent as well. You’re more impressive than you give yourself credit, Kaede.”

 

Something happened then.

 

It was small, and wouldn’t really surprise Kaede if it came from anyone else. But for some reason, that unfortunately Kaede knew all too well, it made her feel like time has stopped in that moment.

 

The girl was all-too familiar with the term “smile that could make flowers grow”, but she was never really sure if something like that existed.

 

Until now.

 

Kiibo gave a soft, but genuine smile. One that the pianist believed could make the greenery in the whole area they were trapped in bloom into thousands of beautiful flowers she could only dream of seeing with her own eyes, and not in some stock photos.

 

At that moment, two parts of Kaede’s mind started arguing among themselves.

 

One part of Kaede, which was the more sensible one, helping her during disputes among her peers, was about to question Kiibo if he was buttering her up because he did, or was about to do something terrible.

 

Meanwhile, the second part, the one that Kaede always tried to forget the existence of, the one that wanted to laugh loudly at Miu and Kaito’s jokes and play Tom Lehrer songs while singing her heart out, wanted to do something that Kaede was sure she was going to regret five seconds from now.

 

The second part won.

 

“Well, haha…”

 

‘Stop it.’ warned her sensible self.

 

“If you think I’m good at memorizing sheet music…”

 

 _‘Stop.’_ it tried again, to no avail.

 

“…Just think about what I can do with your body.”

 

Only a milisecond after she said it, Kaede wanted to jump through the nearest window and run away as far as their closed space allowed them to.

 

Two parts of her mind were in different states. The first was crying in shame, and the other was nodding approvingly with a sleazy look on its face.

 

Kaede herself just started sweating buckets and put on her best fake smile while thinking up all the ways she could escape this awkward situation.

 

Meanwhile, Kiibo had a look on his face that was a weird mix of annoyance and confusion.

 

“Well, my body is very complicated, and I have a lot of parts with names even I am baffled by, but I’d rather you get to know me through conversation than by dismantling my body. Please. I’ve already made up every excuse I could in order to avoid Miu Iruma performing unnecessary ‘maintenance checks’ on me.”

 

“…Yeah. Of course.”

 

Akamatsu really didn’t know if she was supposed to be relieved or dissapointed.

 

She settled on wanting to set herself on fire.

 

——————————————-

 

For the lack of a better word, Kiibo was oblivious.

 

In _this_ context though, Kaede was talking about possibly one of the worst types of ‘oblivious’ a person can be. One that no matter how hard she tries not to, she can’t help falling for, even when she knows full well about that little tidbit before she decides to try her luck.

 

Ever since energetic Midori first offered to be her gym partner in elementary school, she tried to drop many hints–some very subtle, some impossibly blunt–and shared the occassional breakfast she packed for herself when the other child forgot theirs. And even when they were on their last day of elementary and having the last conversation they’d ever have, the soon-to-be teenager still took Kaede’s confession as an exclamation of how much she’ll miss being friends with them.

 

Kiibo was the ‘has no idea how flirting works, therefore is completly unaware of any advances someone might be trying to pull on them’ type of oblivious.

 

And of course, she had to fall for _him_ too.

 

Sometimes she wonders if the universe just hates her.

 

——————————————-

 

In hindsight; flirting with an easily-offended robot who takes metaphors literally and jokes seriously? Not one of the best ideas of Kaede’s life.

 

But there was no way she was going to outright say to Kiibo that she would like to smooch his adorable synthetic face over and over and hold hands with him during their actually romantic instead of unfortunately platonic dates.

 

So, indirect expression of interest through awkward pick-up lines it was.

 

“You know, Kiibo…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Flirting was not exactly Kaede’s forte(pian, hahaaa), but she was confident in expressing her opinion, so she thought hitting on others would be a piece of cake.

 

But whenever the robot laid his blue, slightly glowing eyes on her, she realized how wrong she was everytime.

 

Was he always this pretty? She could’ve sworn he was not above a 5 or maybe a hard 6 by Kaede’s standards just a few days prior. Now, it seemed like she just found the perfect 11 she never thought actually existed and she didn’t realize it until she properly focused on him.

 

“I… I bet I can decript your code.”

 

He tilted his head. Like a cute little puppy, he did that whenever he was genuinely confused or curious, and whenever he did that, the musician gained a strange urge to pinch his cheeks, whatever they were made of. Or really, just put her hands on his face. Or anywhere on him.

 

“Are you sure? Even a SHSL Hacker would have trouble figuring out how my system works. It took many years to put the code together, my body itself took the most gifted robotics expert to make, and–”

 

“Y-Yeah, no, you’re right, nevermind. Anyway, what do you think this one means?”

 

The boy’s gaze lingered on her for a moment, before turning his attention back to yet another joke book they found and tried to decrypt. “That humans like to make fun of terrible things such as canniballism or dismemberment, but when it actually occurs, they’re horrified, and it’s not so funny anymore.”

 

———————————

 

During cleaning duty, as Kaede and Kiibo sorted through their supplies, the girl tried again while no one was in ear shot.

 

“Um… Are you a magician? Because, when I look at you–everyone else dissapears!” She gestured vaguely and laughed nervously. Kiibo looked at her, behind him, and squinted back at his friend.

 

“…I don’t think Yumeno heard that, Kaede.”

 

Akamatsu’s smile faltered when she looked behind her to find Himiko performing some kind of trick with the cleaning rag, with Angie and Momota (who she could’ve sworn was looking in their direction just now) as the audience. She waved it around, and the rag suddenly dissapeared, making Angie yelp in surprise. Before she could see how the small performance ends, however, the robot spoke up.

 

“Are you not going to repeat that–”

 

“ _No!_ No!” The girl suddenly interrupted him and stood up in order to avoid embarrassing herself further in front of her crush (she had a _crush_ on a _robot_ and she was _acknowledging_ it. God.), and walked over to the group on the other side of the room. “ _Hey!_ Quit slacking off! Get back to cleaning, you three!”

 

——————————–

 

“You made all these yourself?” Kiibo was currently in Kaede’s room/lab/research facility/whatever you want to call it upon the robot’s request, and she allowed him to look through the music sheets she was stacking up under her desk. She took a seat by her piano, while Kiibo seemed comfortable standing up for now.

 

“Yeah. I keep getting tunes in my head, and I think I’ll be able to string some of them together into one song.” She responded while taking the sheets stacked on the large instrument, handing them to the robot boy. “This is the piece that I’ve made most progress with. I just need to think up a way to end it and I’m set.”

 

“Can I help somehow?”

 

“Thanks, but I’d rather make the pieces myself. Appreciate the thought, though.” She smiled up at him. “But, if you want to, we could try making music on my– _sheets_.”

 

Only at the last second did she realize her mistake.

 

Oooookay, that was **way** too forward. She tried really hard to not make this awkward, what, with the target of her affection being in her room for gods sakes, but it seemed it was all fruitless, as that little fact just fueled her mind without her even realizing it.

 

Was he even capable of…

 

“My knowledge of music notes is very limited, so I’m afraid I can’t help you there. Apologies.”

 

…

 

Seriously?

 

“N-nuh-no, it–it’s okay, really! Hahah… ha…”

 

A pause, as the white-haired boy continued staring at the nervous, stammering mess that Kaede currently was.

 

“…A-anyway, wanna hear it? It’s still unfinished, so don’t get your hopes up, but–”

 

“I’d love to!” He smiled, excitement clearly evident in his voice.

 

That smile was going to be the death of her.

 

Holy shit, she was in **deep.**

 

————————————-

 

Everything spiraled from there.

 

Kaede tried every bad pick-up line she could come up with, whenether they were alone, or at worst, when no one was looking at them.

 

“You must be a broom, because you swept me off my feet!”

“I want to play you like a piano.”

“I bet i can make you hit all the high notes!”

“You can call me the piano woman, cause you’ll love the way I tickle your keys.“

“How about we duet all night long?”

“So… Uh… Come here often…?

 

And each time, Kiibo was oblivious to every last one.

 

“Toujo is three rooms down from here, Kaede. I doubt she can hear you.”

“For the last time, I may have various gadgets installed in my body for everyday purposes, but a synthetic piano is not one of them, Akamatsu.”

“I have a voice pitch setting, but I assure you, you don’t want to hear me at my highest setting. Doing damage to the SHSL Pianists hearing will not make their career any easier.”

“… _Everyone_ calls you the piano woman, Kaede. That’s your _talent_ , Kaede.”

“I don’t have the best singing voice, but Iruma and the others are planning to have a karaoke night sometime soon, I hear.”

“Well, this _is_ my room…”

 

It was both frustrating and cute to her at the same time and she had no idea what to do.

 

Suffer in silence and scream into a pillow until she gets to courage to confess, she guessed.

 

Until then, Kiibos adorable smile was going to haunt her dreams.

 

And thoughts.

 

And almost every hour of her day.

 

Ugh.

 

If she weren’t afraid of her other classmates making fun of her for not only being attracted to a robot, but having trouble flirting with said robot, she’d ask Gonta to get out all the butterflies in Kaede’s stomach.


	2. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingmen to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback!! I hope you enjoy, and that it was worth the wait!

Inspiration always tended to hit Kaede at the wierdest times.

 

In elementary school, during class or even important tests, she got tunes in her head that she ended up humming to herself, and when the teacher or class itself told her to stop it, she had to settle on tapping and dragging her finger across the desk surface to time with the melody. She sang it during breaks and on her way home, until she could finally let the echoing tune in her head be clearly known to the world.

 

In middle school, she hit the time in every artist’s life where when they have time to do what they like to do, they don’t have any inspiration or ideas, and when they do get ideas, they don’t have enough time for it, because of school, work or otherwise. Then, when they have time for themselves and try to put their passion into what they do, the interest suddenly burns off. An endless cycle.

 

Despite that, Akamatsu eventually got sick of not being able to play the piano as much as she used to and couldn’t focus on school work because of it, so she sometimes found herself putting off some homework in favor of getting the songs that were practically booming inside her head unto a music sheet. And surprisingly, it helped.

 

The songs started out fast and aggressive, with low keys suddenly interrupting high ones at random times, like rain during a storm. However, after letting out all her pent-up anger on her poor piano, Kaede felt relieved, and as she went on, the song turned from scary and mad to peaceful and happy at the end.

 

That very song won her the hearts of many people, not to mention golden trophies.

 

It was sort of funny to Kaede at the time that her tantrum in the form of a song only made her talent be more recognized, but some time later, she understood just how much emotions have an impact on art. She never really believed in the artist’s feelings being a big part of music, then she remembered that that’s how it always been for her.

 

Whenever she felt lonely or down in the dumps as a child, the girl often went to her piano and played short, gentle melodies that reflected her mood. Of course, little Kaede didn’t really see any sense in writing down songs that she thought sounded sad when she wanted to make music to make others around her happy, but the melody she played with her own hands was like a pep-talk without words. It always made her feel better in a way nobody else she knew could understand.

 

And thus, she started using her emotions as her own inspiration, and that not only helped her keep doing what she loved, it also helped her cope with her feelings toward many situations in her life, good and bad, serious or trivial.

 

And boy, oh boy, were her hands _itching_ to play a song right now.

 

“Hey, um, Kichi?“ Kaede tore her gaze away from the piano and paused frantically mopping the floor to look at the boy currently seated on her sofa.

 

"Hmmm?” Ouma responded non-commitedly, not looking up as he kept tapping away at the game console he borrowed from the young lady (Snatched, actually. He just took it from her backpack because he had nothing better to do and started using it without permission).

 

“Have you, um.” She fumbled with the mop before reluctantly continuing. “Ever dealt with a, y’know, crush, on someone?” Totally not obvious at all. Good job, Kaede.

 

Still not looking up, he responded monotonously; “Kiibo is dumber than a bag of hammers. You’re gonna have to tell it to him straight.”

 

Kaede stumbled and nearly fell flat on her butt due to the wet floor, but caught herself just in time, enticing a repressed laugh from the boy. She straightened her posture, still supporting herself with the mop. “W-Who said anything about Kiibo!?” She tried to defend her pride, what little was left of it after that–quite literal–slip-up.

 

Ouma finally looked up from the game, giving Kaede that sly, knowing look. She hated that look. It always meant he knew more than she knew on the current matter. “Your googly eyes are about as subtle as a coup d'état, Aki. All that precious time I have sacrificed teaching you about keeping a straight face, and for what? I am hurt.” He put a hand to his heart, not even trying to hide that he was faking his sense of betrayal.

 

Instead, she pointed at him with the end of the stick, clearly ready to be shoved right in his baby face if he continues mocking her. The SHSL Leader made a quiet disgusted noise, before reverting back to his neutral expression. “You’re not answering my question **or** cleaning, why are you even _here_?”

 

The boy put up his hands in defense, one of them still holding the console. “Hey, I was _assigned_ with you to tidy up. _You’re_ the one who hoarded all the supplies and started cleaning like the Queen of Britain was about to visit and Toujo just landed in the hospital. Also, who _wouldn’t_ want me around? I’m a _delight_.” He finished, his voice turning the slightest bit sultry at the end as he stretched himself across the couch.

 

Kaede deadpanned as she went back to cleaning. “Riiiight.”

 

Kokichi simply kissed his teeth, rolled his eyes and went back to his (Kaede’s) game. The girl started thinking that dropping the conversation was maybe a bad idea, because now she was yet again left alone with her thoughts, the piano appearing in every corner of her eye.

 

It’s already been tough to ignore the massive instrument as she cleaned each nook and cranny of her room, distracting herself with making her bed and making sure there weren’t _any_ folds in the covers or on the pillows, organizing the papers on and under her desk, trying to scrub the dirt out of her room as best as she could, what, with the greenery seeping in, although Akamatsu still thought it was a nice touch… Even though it meant bugs would often scramble in her room and get in everything she got attached to during her stay here, including the drawer where she kept her friends’ underwear, but she would rather scream out her feelings for Kiibo at the top of the dormitory for everyone–including the wildlife–to hear, than tell anyone about that secret.

 

And if she were stupidly naive, she would thank Monokuma for giving her a key for that drawer, because if she didn’t have it Ouma would’ve already learned that literal dirty secret. Snoopy little bastard.

 

Speaking of Kiibo…

 

“Anyway, like I said, we both know Kiibo’s definitely not gonna make the first move, so you’re obviously gonna have to initiate it.”

 

…And speak of the devil too, apparently…

 

“But I DID!” Kaede turned and whined, plopping the mop in the bucket and herself on the sofa, defeated.

 

Advances toward the target of her affections have still proven fruitless.

 

“I’ve tried literally _every_ bad pick-up line I could remember at the top of my head, and he doesn’t get them _at all_. And I am _not_ going to the library in hopes of finding a book on flirting only to get caught searching. Too much risk of embarrassment.”

 

Kokichi closed the V3DS and put it on the coffee table, turning his attention to his fellow, distressed prisoner. “I said ‘Give it to him straight’, not 'Keep trying to woo the oblivious as hell robot with vague compliments.’ What were you even thinking?”

 

The girl threw her hands up in exasparation. “I don’t KNOW! I panicked! And there was no way I was going to tell him I l-like him!”

 

“Why not? Isn’t it better to just have the matter over and done with?”

 

“Okay, Ouma, answer me **this** at least;” She turned to look at him and jabbed a finger into his chest. “If you suddenly realized you have feelings for your most trustworthy, overwhelmingly handsome friend who has a smile that could give the sun itself a run for it’s money, would you _still_ be able to keep a calm, snobby facade!?”

 

Kokichi’s mouth upturned into a small smile as he raised his eyebrows. It was only after a moment of wondering why the hell he suddenly look so smug for Kaede to realize what she just blurted out. The young musician hunched over and put her face in her hands. Kokichi was _never_ going to let her live this down, was he? What was she thinking, it’s _Kokichi_. Of course he wasn’t going to forget this.

 

“Woooow, you have it _bad_ , Aki my dear.” He shook his head, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

 

She looked up to give her guest the stinkeye. “ ‘My dear?’ What are you, 60?”

 

“Yeah, a 60 out of 10. Anyway, I don’t 'freak out’, Akamatsu. I get things _done_. And if **you** “ Kokichi put a hand on her shoulder and pointed at her with the other. "don’t get a grip on yourself, you’ll keep fumbling around and missing your chance to confess. So just _confess_ , woman!” He slapped a hand on his knee impatiently. “Or do you want me to repeat all those things you said to the bot himself?” There was that sly look again, telling Akamatsu he was not kidding around and _will_ do it for her if she doesn’t get herself together. The last thing anyone wants is a favor from the Supreme Ruler, so that already gave the girl fuel to do as he said.

 

Kaede opened her mouth, closed it and took a deep breath, composing herself. She then straightened up and looked him dead in the eye. "I am working on it, but… I’m having second thoughts. I mean, what if he rejects me? What if he won’t want to speak to me again?” Against her better judgement, she voiced her concerns.

 

The other Ultimate squeezed her shoulder in a rare attempt at reassurance. “Worst case scenario is that he punches you with a full charged arm through every wall in the dormitory. Best case scenario is that he loves you too and you’re going to be the first person in existence to marry and have consenting sex with a robot. We can even have the wedding here in the prison, with Shinguji as the priest!” He laughed.

 

 _WOW_.

 

She _definitely_ burned up at that. While he may have had a point, she wasn’t at all interested in things like that about Kiibo. She was truly all about his personality, curiosity, unyielding and cute face. The thought occured to her only once, and that was an _accident_. “K-Kokichi–!” She tried to protest, only to have Ouma suddenly put a finger to the girls mouth, silencing her.

 

“Shhh, I’m talking.”

 

Kaede put her hands down, narrowed her eyes at the president and pouted.

 

“ _And_ , evening those out”–he continued, a gentler tone to his voice this time–”the _most likely_ thing to happen is that he either rejects you and you stay friends, or he accepts, and the two of you can proceed to be a couple.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t sound so bad, now, does it?”

 

…That actually did sound plausible.

 

“Okay, well, that sounds easy enough… Except for the fact that I can’t get a damn _word_ out of my dumb mouth everytime i try to say something remotely romantic!” She argued.

 

“What did I teach you about keeping a straight face no matter how strongly you’re feeling about something, Aki?”

 

“…’Don’t let them know your emotions or they’ll surely overpower you’?”

 

“ 'Atta girl. Remember, Kaede…” Ouma reminded as he sat up and walked in the direction of the door. “ A white lie can save a life…” He turned his head to look at her. “…Even a love life.” He winked, startling the girl, before exiting her room.

 

The SHSL Pianist was now left alone in the room with only her thoughts and Ouma’s lingering words bouncing around in her head.

 

‘Maybe he is right…’ She thought as she laid her head against the cushion and looked up at the ceiling. ‘Maybe I really should just tell him outright. What’s the worst that could happen? I mean,’ She shook her head. ‘Ouma already _listed_ the worst thing that could happen, but…’

 

Her stupid self was still hesitating, and refusing to cooporate, because if she were to blurt out her inner thoughts to someone so dear to her only for him to reject her, what was the point?

 

“Uuuuuughhh…”

 

She scratched at her head with both hands, realizing too late that her hands were still probably dirty from cleaning. She gagged, and stood, going to wash up in the bathroom now that everything was clean.

 

Well, actually, everything except for her… _piano._

As she washed her hands and and cleaned her hair up a bit with a wet rag, her gaze kept drifting to the instrument. It was like it was drawing her in, without even saying a word. Well, _obviously_ , it was a _piano_ , it couldn’t physically talk. What the hell was she on about?

 

After drying off, she picked up the cleaning supplies yet again and went to the pitch-black fortepian, eyeing it suspiciously for a solid minute before huffing and getting to work.

 

At first, it wasn’t so bad, just dusting off the interior and the exterior and scrubbing out any spots she could find until it looked like a pitch-black night incased in an object. However, once she got to the keys, she froze.

 

Kaede could’ve _sworn_ the white keys, accompanied by smaller, black ones, seemed to be _calling_ her. Telling her to finally finish the song that she was unable to complete, telling her to pull herself together and accept her damn feelings towards the cute robot already. The unfinished sheet music on the stand only urged her further, albeit in a gentler manner, reminding the young musician just how much her affection for the boy had grown if she needed to go as far as write paper upon paper about it.

 

Kiibo’s smile flashed by her mind, and she found herself tensing up for a second before feeling a strong sense of affection at the thought of seeing it again.

 

Putting off her thoughts for a second, she dusted off the keys–which weren’t really dusty to begin with due to how much Kaede uses it–threw the rag in the bucket and carried the supplies off to the bathroom.

 

After washing up and changing into cleaner clothes, she took a seat by her piano, stretched her hands, took a deep breath and started playing the final part of her- _-his_ –song.

 

She was always better with actions rather than words.

 

 

————————————————-

 

 

“Heyyyy, Kiibo, my man, my friend, my buddy, my helper application, my–”

 

“What did you do, Kaito.” The robot paused searching for the resources they needed for their current project and looked back at his friend, who was attempting to saunter casually towards the kneeling robot, and failing miserably. His tone made the purple haired-man freeze for a split second, but the sleazy look on his face came back just as quick as he squatted next to his ‘ro-bud’.

 

“I think the better question is…”  Momota put his arm around Kiibo and pulled the bot toward him. “…what did _you_ do to _Kaede_?”

 

“Excuse me?” The shorter one of the two pulled away and stood up with a disgusted look on his face. “What are you implying?”

 

“Aw, don’t act innocent, you sly dog!” He grunted as he stood up as well. “We’re friends, and though this may be a sensitive subject to anyone else here, you can talk to me whenever you want about it!” He grinned. “Soooo….” He leaned in close in order for only Kiibo to hear and put his hand to block out his voice from the rest of the room, despite the two of them being the only ones present. “Out with it. What are you and Akamatsu up to behind closed doors, eh?” He leaned in close to his friends face, but the other one stepped back.

 

“Why would you have any reason to know what me and Akamatsu do while we’re spending time together? What are you, my babysitter? Want Iruma to install some sort of tracking chip on me?” He crossed his arms.

 

“What!? No! No, dude, of course not! You’re taking this the wrong way!”

 

“Oh really?” The boys tone was practically dripping with sarcasm, an ability he has acquired only a little while ago as he spent more time around his classmates.

 

“Yes, really!” Kaito ran his hand through his oddly-shaped hair. “Yeesh, you’re really loyal to ol’ Kaede, aren’tcha?”

 

“Huh?” Okay, he was confused at that. “What do you mean?”

 

“What do you mean, ‘What do you mean?’? I mean, I get you don’t want to boast about you getting yourself a girlfriend or what you two do in private and that’s fair and a–”

 

“H-Hang on, wait. What did you just say?” Kiibo interrupted Momota as his ahoge turned into a question mark.

 

“…Uh, what you and Kaede do when you’re alone?”

 

The robot shook his head. “No, no, _exactly,_ what did you just say?”

 

“I… get you don’t want to boast about you getting yourself a girlfriend…?”

 

Kiibo looked at Momota as if he’d just told him that the sun orbits the Earth.

 

“Momota… I don’t have a girlfriend.” Kiibo said carefully.

 

“Uh. Yeah, don’t play dumb, Keeb. It’s obvious you and Kaede are dating.” The astronaut put one hand on his hip and gave his friend a look, one that made the other teen know he was not buying any of what he was saying.

 

“We’re not! Where’d you even get that idea?” The robot protested.

 

“Ohhh, boy, where do I even start.” He crossed his arms and looked up. Then, he started counting off his fingers with every statement he listed;

 

“One–the looks you give each other whenether you so much as make eye contact, and you make a LOT of it. Two–the fact that you spend almost every moment together as of late. Three–Kaede always looks like a tomato and stammers when you’re talking with her. Four–and one of my favourite ones, honestly–you’ve stayed _at least_ two nights in Kaede’s room. I’ve seen you exit it together with her just _yesterday_. And, my decisive evidence, five…”

 

Kiibo listened intently but disbelievingly, still taking everything his best friend said with a grain of salt, like he learned he always should.

 

“I’ve heard ‘Matsu hit on you when she thought no one else was looking. But I was looking, and I heard what she was saying, and I still can’t believe you’re dating the one girl everyone has a crush on.” He finished and clasped his hand together. “I rest my case.”

 

Kiibo squinted at the other Ultimate, overwhelmingly confused and slightly bewildered.

 

“…We are not dating.”

 

“Oh, come ON, man! I _know_ you are! Kaede wouldn’t act like that around you if she didn’t–”

 

Kaito suddenly paused mid-sentence, a look on his face like he just came in contact with extratterastrial life. He closed his eyes, straightened up and put his again-clasped hands, as if in a prayer, to his mouth, seemingly pondering something.

 

“Kiibo,” He started, and said recipant suddenly felt an odd sense of malice. “Did anybody ever flirt with you?”

 

“I am a robot, Kaito. Nobody was exactly getting in line to ask someone with a laser cannon in their arm on a date.” The robot responded, as if it was obvious.

 

“Aaand youuu… don’t know any pick-up lines?”

 

“As in, lines used in a pathetic attempt at initiating a one-night stand? No, can’t say I do.”

 

Momota paused again. The shorter one of the two was genuinely starting to get worried.

 

“Momota?”

 

“Say, did Kaede ever say anything to you that sounded… weird or awkward?” The astronaut gestured with his hands as he talked.

 

“Many times.” Kiibo averted his gaze then, a smile on his face.

 

He remembered many moments she said something stammering and it never really made any sense to Kiibo or seemed out of the blue to him, but Kaede always stammered and had a nervous look on her face that she often shows despite always wanting to seem composed and serious. Which she was, don’t get him wrong, she was an extremely brave and determined woman if not a little bossy, but with people like Iruma or Ouma in this class, authority is needed to prevent everyone from panicking. And Akamatsu was capable of doing just that. Not only that, despite starting off on the wrong foot, Kaede was still patient with him and tried to befriend him despite his hostility towards her.

 

And now, what do you know, after spending a lot of time together, Kiibo considers Kaede his closest and most trustworthy friend, next only to Kaito and Maki.

 

“Oohohooooh, Kiiboooo, is that a smile I see?”

 

The shorter one of the two was snapped out of his monologue by the taller one, and shook his head, returning to his neutral, serious expression. “Where are you going with this?” He answered the question with another question.

 

“Can you tell me some of the lines that Kaede used on–I mean. Told you?”

 

The android wasn’t looking forward to wherether this was going, but decided to humor his friend for now.

 

He dug through his memory files, and picked a random one. “Some time ago, she said; ‘You must be a C Major Scale; All natural’. I said that no, I’m synthetic and then she said to forget it.”

 

Kaito put a balled-up fist to his mouth and his eyes were squinted. “Anything else…?” He asked with a strained smile behind his hand.

 

“Hmm…” He fell silent for a few seconds. “One time, she said ‘Your voice is so a-do-re-ble to mi’. Oh! And a while back, she said; “You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!’. I said I didn’t get the joke on the first one, and that I’m not a choir director on the second one. I don’t know where she got those ideas from, to be honest…”

 

“Are you seriou–” Before the purple-clad man could express his utter confusion and dissappointment, Kiibo continued.

 

“And one time when I offered to help her with finishing some of her music pieces, she said that while she’d rather do it herself, Kaede said ‘we could try making music on her sheets’.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kiibo.” After an awkward pause, Kaito deadpanned at his friend. “Kaede has a crush on you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ **How did you _not_ realize that!?** ” The SHSL Astronaut broke the silence with an outburst that he was trying his best to contain until now.

 

Kiibo looked down as his ahoge seemed to go limp. “Like I said, I’ve never been flirted with before. How was I supposed to know Kaede liked me in _that_ way!?”

 

“The things I just listed!!” Momota shouted.

 

“Well–!” Kiibo started, and then shrugged his arms. “Well, what do I do now, huh? Since you’re assigning yourself as my romance expert–”

 

“Wingman, Kiibo. That’s called a wingman.” His friend corrected.

 

“Since you’re assigning yourself as my wingman, give me advice. What am I supposed to do now?”

 

“Well, there’s really one thing that I need to know before I can tell ya what to do.” Momota scratched the back of his head.

 

“What is it!?” The robot demanded, nearly shouting.

 

“Do you like her too?”

 

 

The android paused.

 

 

“Um.” He looked around. Whether to check if no one was listening in or if to look for a way out of this situation, he himself wasn’t sure. “As in, a romantic way?”

 

“ _No_ , _this entire conversation was just to fuck with you_ – **YES** , in a romantic way, ya dolt.”

 

“ _Hey_.”

 

“Well, do you?”

 

The metal boy pondered that. Did he like Kaede Akamatsu?

 

He liked spending time with her. He liked listening to her talk. He liked talking to her. He liked looking at her. He really liked to see her smile. He _very_ much liked to hear her laugh, even if it was because of some human cultural thing he didn’t get. Even then, if he didn’t get something, she’d gladly explain it to him without making fun of him. He liked how patient she was, and how she was always willing to help.

 

He liked how brave and authoritive, yet polite and composed she was, and how she always seemed to find a way, no matter what the circumstances.

 

He loved hearing her play the piano and seeing her so immersed in her work. It always seemed like the air around her changed whenether she played. The music she performed, no matter how intense, sad, happy or silly it sounded, was amazing no matter how many times Kiibo hears it, and the passion she has for it inspires the android to find something he can pour his synthetic heart into as well. Not only to gain a better understanding of humans and Akamatsu, but also so she could be proud of him, see him in a light that he tended to see her in. Entrancing, beautiful, mesmerising, and more.

 

He liked… Kaede.

 

“Yes.” Kiibo finally answered. “I… think I do. I’ve never really felt this way before, so I can’t say for sure, but. The short answer is; “Most likely”.”

 

Kaito grinned a big smile and pat the metallic boy on the shoulder, only to turn him towards the door and push him in it’s direction.

 

“Well then, go get ‘er, tiger! Hit her with a line of your own or just, I dunno. Tell her outright? That seems like a thing you’d do.”

 

Kiibo turned around. “Y-You want me to tell Kaede I like her?”

 

“Duh? You two are super cute together, and everybody’s sick of you two beating around the bush.”

 

“Beating around the what?”

 

“It means we’re all sick if you two avoiding the subject.”

 

“…’We’?”

 

“Oh, yeah, everybody noticed the looks, not just me. Especially Saihara. Also, Iruma, Hoshi and I are betting on who’ll confess first. Soooo, if you go spill the beans to Kaede right now, I’ll be two thousand yen richer whenever we get out of here!” Kaito finished with a beaming smile.

 

“…Spill the wha–”

 

Before Kiibo could finish, however, he was once again grabbed by the shoulders by the taller teen and pushed towards the door. “Less talking to me, more talking to your future beau!”

 

“Momota–”

 

“Nope, not listening to ya anymore.”

 

“Momota, I’m still on duty–”

 

“Me and Maki’ll take care of it! She’ll understand!”

 

“Kaito–!”

 

It was too late, because he was already out the door, and the purple-clad mans hands have left him.l

 

“Good luck!”

 

And then the fox-like grin in the confused robot’s vision was replaced with a slammed door.

 

…

 

He didn’t get to point out that Kaito just tasked himself with searching the whole floor for materials by himself.

 

 

———————————————

 

 

Three loud and rhythmic knocks on her door made Kaede’s hands cease their dancing on the piano. Only one person– well, _robot_ , used such force to get someone’s attention.

 

Act cool, Akamatsu.

 

She jogged to the door, making sure her hair was fixed on the way, unlocked, and opened it.

 

“Kiibo! Hey! Did something happen?” She leaned against the doorframe and acted as if she was pleasantly surprised to see him, failing pretty badly at ‘surprised’ and laying it too hard on ‘pleasantly’. He didn’t seem to notice, though, much to her relief.

 

“No. Well, yes. But nothing bad or interfering with current progress on the project.”

 

Her smile faltered. “What’s up?”

 

The robot looked down, seemigly pondering something, before looking back up at her. “May I come in?”

 

The nervousness Kaede felt a second ago turned to worry and she stepped aside.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Excuse me.” Kiibo nodded his head and entered, Akamatsu closing the door behind him.

 

“What happened? It’s not like you to just ditch work without coming in with an emergency.” Or a complaint, but the girl figured it would be best to not joke around for now, as the boy seemed… troubled, is the closest word she could find to describe Kiibo’s nigh-emotionless expression right now.

 

“Momota assured me he and Harukawa would take care of things, but he threw me out of the room before I could protest.”

 

“So, Kaito made you come here.” The dissappointment in her voice was painfully visible, but still not visible enough to sweet, naive, _oblivious_ Kiibo. “Wait. I thought only you two were supposed to be cleaning the whole school floor, since Shinguji and Himiko are sick?”

 

“…Yes we were. Which is why I didn’t want to leave him alone.”

 

“Poor guy.”

 

“Indeed…” He scrunched up his face and looked away for a moment before turning back to the girl. “But I figured that, with what he told me, this matter would have to be adressed sometime. And… ‘no better time than the present’, right? Is that how the saying goes?“

 

“Uh, yeah, it is. But, what did you want to talk about?” In Kaede’s mind the emotional part told her that she already knows why he’s here. And while the reasonable part agreed for once, it still insisted on seeing how things work out before confessing to him outright lest they make this more awkward than it was about to get.

 

“Well…” He started and pursed his synthetic lips. In Akamatsu’s opinion, it was amazing that Kiibo was presumably 100% a robot, yet he still had quirks and ticks that if not for his appearance, anyone else would easily believe he was just another human. He fumbled with his hands when nervous, shuffled his feet when embarrassed, bit his lip when frustrated or angry and bounced slightly when he was happy. And with everytime he did any of those, the pianist just found herself falling for him more. Kiibo noticed the small smile on Kaede’s face, and she snapped out of her trance.

 

“What’s so funny?” He inquired with the usual frown back on his face.

 

“Huh?” Kaede shook her head and raised her hands in defense. “Oh! N-Nothing. You were saying?”

 

“I didn’t say anything yet.”

 

“Oh, y-yeah, right, ahaha…” She scratched the side of her head and offered an apologetic smile, hoping it won’t give anything away.

 

“Kaede, are you alright?” He pointed out anyway.

 

"I’m fine!! What could’ve possibly made you think that!!” She shouted in a panic. ’ Smooth as a baby’s bottom, Kaede.’ Mocked her sensible self. 'Way to freaking go. Now there really _is_ something wrong, and it’s your own desperation for robot kisses.’

 

’ Can you blame me though?’ Her lovesick side butted in. “Touche.’ Wow, her mind seemed to actually agree a lot today. If that’s the case though, then why the _hell_ does she keep making a fool out of herself not even five minutes into the conversation!?

 

'Love’, both voices answered.

 

At that, she breathed in and out. Calm, Akamatsu. Calm, or else you will screw this up even more.

 

"Well, first of all, your face is unnaturally red, and second of all, you’re acting strangely! Not to mention…” Suddenly, before the girl could register what was going on, Kiibo stepped close– _too close, oh my **god**_ –to Kaede and put one hand on her forehead, the other lightly grabbing her arm. Yeah, okay, Kaede was _definitely_ not okay before, and now she was about to _**fucking explode** _ and _burst_ into _flames_. The most physical contact the two have ever had before was a slight brush of shoulders when they were both seated on one of the cushion in the library while trying to make heads or tails of a joke book. _This_ was making her start to lose her mind.

 

“You do not seem to be sick… Well, at least you are not over-working yourself again.” He retrieved his hand and took a step back, but his other hand still held on to Kaede’s forearm. “You honestly needn’t push yourself so hard, Kaede. You already do so much, after all.”

 

Averting her gaze from the place where Kiibo’s hand still held on to, she scratched her neck and gestured to the piano behind her. “Actually, I was just taking a break! You remember that music piece I showed you some time ago? The one I could just barely hear the ending to in my head?”

 

“I do recall! So…” The robot’s eyes widened at the realization, smiled the smallest bright smile and bounced, clearly excited. “…Are you implying that it is finished!?”

 

Kaede giggled at the display and put a hand on the boy’s own forearm in order to calm him down. It definitely worked, because he suddenly stilled, looking at his arm as if it was about to start charging without his permission. “Well, actually, I was about to, but now that you’re here…” She turned her head to level her gaze with the robot, who looked back at her. That expression he had at that moment looked awfully familiar to what she might’ve assumed was her own face just a few seconds ago. “…Do you want to be the first individual to hear the full song?” She smirked.

 

Kiibo blinked once, twice, and then the surprised synthetic plate slowly turned into a smile once again, and his eyes seemed to actually shine with excitement. She felt him grab both her hands and the young woman put on the best fake smile she could manage in order not to break the moment by melting from the amount of contact.

 

_‘A white lie can save a life. Even a love life.’_

 

An image of a winking Kokichi suddenly flashed by her mind, and at that memory her mouth twitched. She begrudgingly accepted the fact that she’d have to accept his advice at one point, but never expected it to be so soon.

 

She’ll thank him, and then pull on his cheeks and tickle him for it later.

 

“Yes.” Kiibo accepted with a grin that practically lit up the pianist’s whole lab, holding her hands in both of his.

 

The simple sight of it seemed to make any weight on her heart suddenly dissappear.

 

As they both seated themselves, Kaede in the wide chair in front of the piano and Kiibo on the sofa to the right of the instrument, she wondered if he feels like that around her too.

 

She really, really, hoped so.

  
“Oh! Kaede! Before I forget…” The boy abruptly raised his hand and voice. “Do I have permission to record your performance? I do not want to make the same mistake twice!”

 

She smiled, not even trying to hide her happiness. “Yes, you do.”

 

Otherwise, the aftermath of the song was going to be the most awkward confession she has ever had in her life.

 

And _yes_ , even more awkward than her confession to Midori, so shut up.

 

======================================================

 

The reason Kaede had trouble with completing the song was uncertainty. Uncertainty about her feelings, uncertainty about Kiibo’s feelings, uncertainty about whether she could go through with it…

 

Few seconds after her fingers began dancing across the piano she forgot why she was so nervous in the first place.

 

The notes came to her naturally, her feelings coming through the music. The piece started out careful, high notes desperately trying to match themselves with low ones, as they both slowly start to find harmony in eachother and the song. The melody slowly turns happy and mystic, like two people enjoying eachothers company, with little care for the rest of the world. Kiibo has already heard that part of the song, but when Kaede looked over at him, he looked entranced, holding a breath he didnt even need to have, yet he did, and mouth turned in a small smile as he watched her. Akamatsu’s determination only grew as she suddenly banged on the keys, startling her sole spectator.

 

Kiibo was almost about to ask if that was the end, when the blonde pressed a low key. The song suddenly turned slow and uncertain again, but this time, it seemed like the low notes tried to reconcile with the high notes. The melody turned unsure, clumsy, confused, and ever so slowly, grew in confidence as it went on. The tone turned gentle, caring, the keys once again finding their rhythm and bringing a beautiful amalgam into existence.

 

As the last verse started playing, the melody was happy once again, with the hint of positive confusion still lingering.

 

Nevertheless, the song ended on a positive note. Literally.

 

Kaede huffed, stood up and bowed to her audience, the only one that mattered, as far as she cared. A beep escaped Kiibo, signaling the end of the recording, as another beep the girl didn’t recognise was heard. Suddenly, a garbled clip of thunderous applause started playing from his body as he stood up and started energetically clapping as well, a wide smile on his face. Kaede laughed and quickly bowed again, her already flushed cheeks turning even redder.

 

“Thank you, thank you! You’re far too kind.”

 

“That was _amazing_ , Kaede!” He complimented, ceasing the applause, instead coming up and taking hold of the pianists hands, bringing them together. As he bounced excitedly, both teens ignored the robotic voice stating 'Footage saved’, too caught up in eachothers happiness and glee, swinging their arms around.

 

Seeing the boy’s smile illuminate the whole room, Kaede paused her celebration, but her smile never faded. She continued staring at him with a loving gaze, which, of course, the robot eventually caught on to.

 

“Kaede?” He didn’t know how to address it, but the look on her face… didn’t make him uncomfortable, but… nervous, somehow? Why was he nervous? He didn’t feel the need to pull away from her, if anything, he wanted to get even closer.

 

Was she always this pretty?

 

“Hey, Kiibo, I just remembered something.” The boy snapped out of his weird trance and nodded for her to go on. For some reason, he was at a loss for words, and he didn’t know what was causing this.

 

Was this… the fabled power of love? Was Kaede causing this sudden enticement?

 

 

Because, if he was being honest with himself, he both hated and loved it.

 

 

When did everything suddenly become so confusing?

 

 

Meanwhile, in the real world, Akamatsu retrieved one of her hands to brush a strand of hair away from her face before once again taking him by both hands. “I promised myself”–And Ouma, but she’ll leave that part out for the sake of the moment–“that after i finish this piece, I would… tell you something I’ve been meaning to say for a while now.”

 

Kiibo blinked as he realized. “Oh! Were you going to say you have a crush on me?”

 

 

He said excitedly, smiling, as if he hadn’t just dropped a gigantic bomb in Kaede’s room, already carrying the stench of repressed feelings and regret.

 

 

Kaede’s jaw dropped as her eyes shot wide open. Her brain went completly blank for a few seconds and her hands would’ve lamely slid away from the young man’s were he not holding them in an almost vice grip.

 

 

“I what.”

 

 

Kiibo didn’t seem to notice his admirer freezing like an old computer (he would’ve most likely taken offense to that) and kept smiling. “Momota has informed me that the signs you have been recently showing indicate you have feelings of romantic nature for me! In fact, that is why I came here, but I got side-tracked… I am sorry for not mentioning it sooner.” His smile faltered as he bowed his head at the end in an attempt at an apology.

 

“Wait, wait wait, hold on, wait.” The human took her hands back and stepped away from the robot.

 

“That’s a lot of waiting.” Said Kiibo, back to his neutral expression.

 

“H-How… how long have you known that!?” She half-shouted, demanding an answer.

 

“It has been approximately 1 hour, 10 minutes and 37 seconds since Kaito told me of your infituation with me.” He stated informatively.

 

“So, today? Okay, that’s, that’s kind of good, at least…” She tried to calm herself down, taking long breaths as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

“Kaede? Are you alright?” He tilted his head in hopes of catching her gaze, a worried look on his metal face. “Did I… did I say something wrong?” He reached out to her.

 

“No! No, it’s just…” She backed further away and searched for words, any words, that wouldn’t make her out to be angry or disraught, but instead just sighed and mumbled; “I’m sorry.”

 

His eyes squinted in confusionas he lowered his arm. “Sorry…? Sorry for what?”

 

“I… for…” She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know. I’m just… sorry.”

 

“But… you didn’t do anything wrong. Unless I’m missing something, you have absolutely no reason to apologize.”

 

“It’s just… I thought I was being subtle, I… thought nobody knew.”

 

“Before I corrected him, Kaito thought you and I were already dating.”

 

“Ohhh my goooood.” She buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. So much for not letting her emotions show. “Listen, Kiibo… it… it’s true. I _do_ have a crush on you. I kept trying to tell you–well actually, that’s an overstatement.” She mindlessly tried snapping her fingers as she looked away. “I kept trying to… give you hints using these lines–”

 

“Pick-up lines.” Kiibo interrupted.

 

“…Please tell me Momota didn’t have to explain to you what a pick-up line is.”

 

“I already knew what it is. I simply do not know any… And for that, I assume I have to apologize. According to him, you’ve been using them on me for quite some time and I never realized.”

 

Kaede bit her lip and brushed her hair out of the way and at the same time wiping away some sweat that started appearing on her forehead. “Well, that saves me the explanation…”

 

“Kaede, if I may ask… How long have you had these feelings for me?”

 

Akamatsu bit her lip as she pondered if she should say what she was about to say, then decided screw it, she’s already deep enough, she can’t go any lower than this. “Do you remember the “just think what I can do with your body” line I gave you some time ago? That’s how long, maybe longer. Not sure.”

 

The robot tilted his head and looked off to the side, before reverting his attention back to her after recollecting the memory. “That’s… 6 days. And we have been imprisoned here for 27 days.”

 

Yyyyup. It only took Kaede less than a month to develop feelings for somebody. But when you met someone like Kiibo, who can blame you?

 

“Crushes are weird like that. You just come to know a person and suddenly you realize you want to be something more. Emotions are… complicated, to say the least.” She left out the ‘very’, because that honestly would be a **huge** understatement. She was getting stage fright like never before and had almost no idea what to do.

 

The young musician sighed and looked in the eyes that she always tried not to get lost in. The blue, synthetic spheres that were supposed to be empty and not show any emotion, yet despite his origin, were able to reveal so much and make her breath hitch everytime they–Okay, she was doing **just** that right now. Don’t fall for him even more, Kaede, you’ll just make this more painful for yourself and awkward for him.

 

“Kiibo, listen, I know that you may be confused as to how it’s supposed to go, so… I’m sorry for having to put you in a situation like this, but, I hope we can still be friends?”

 

The android scanned her face, and then frowned after a few seconds as he tilted his head. “…Friends?”

 

“I-I mean, it may be awkward from now on, but I really don’t want to stop talking with you! While you may not feel the same way about me–”

 

“I do, though?” He interrupted, as rare as that was.

 

“–I still can’t imagine not–” She froze. “What.”

 

“I have romantic feelings for you too. Is that really so hard to believe? It better not be because of you-know-what.”

 

“No, of course not! It’s just… I haven’t had a lot luck when it came to confessions with people like…”

 

 

A pause for useless sputtering. And then a deep breath.

 

 

“I’m sorry, but, can you repeat that? I’m not sure if–”

 

“I said, quote, “I have romantic feelings for you too. Is that really so hard to believe?”, unquote. Kaede, are you alright?”

 

Kaede smiled, but her eyes blew wide open as she looked ahead. A face of pure regret. “No.” She shook her head. “Nope, I’m not.”

 

“Does your head hurt? You should sit down! Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Kiibo shot one question after another as he spoke almost frantically.

 

“No, no, it’s more of a… mental thing.” She reassured him as she sat down on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kiibo’s boots shuffling nervously on the ground before ultimately going to take a seat next to her.

 

“I know you I’m making you repeat yourself and I know how much you hate it, but… you like me back? In a romantic way?”

 

“It is the closest thing that can describe it. After all, I’ve never been in love before. I never knew anyone I could fall in love with.”

 

“Then how can you be sure what you’re feeling for me is the same thing I feel for you?”

 

“I cannot experience the same exact feelings someone else has, and that is the same case for you, Kaede. I can only go off on the words someone else tells me they have. So tell me, how do you know you have feelings of that nature for me?”

 

”I…” She bit her lip. “Do you remember when we talked about how various experiences, good or bad, having potential to be an artists inspiration?” She asked, facing him again.

 

“I remember that, yes.”

 

“…And you know how I said musicians often prefer to speak through their work, rather than with words?” The girl twirled a strand of hair around her finger in nervousness.

 

“Yes, I recall that too.” He responded again.

 

“…And do you know what I just did before I almost confessed?”

 

“You played the piano.”

 

“Yyyyyup.”

 

 

 

 

 

“And?” Kiibo raised a non-existant brow.

 

Sweat started appearing on Kaede’s forehead and her mouth twitched. “D-Do you… really not get it…?”

 

“Akamatsu, I did not even know you were flirting with me this whole time. I most definitely don’t know what you are trying to tell me here.” The words seemed like they should sound sarcastic, yet they didn’t. The only reason they weren’t were because they were coming out of Kiibo’s voice box, one of the denset creatures capable of human intelligence in this world when it came to love.

 

“I…!” She started, but pursed her lips before going any further, hesitating, clenching her fists before thinking  _‘Fuck it’_ and going for it. “T-That piece I was able to keep writing was _because_ of my feelings for you!” She blurted out.

 

The Ultimate Robot’s antena suddenly seized up. She still had no idea how that thing worked. She made a mental note to ask him later.

 

“When you told me how much you like it when I talk about music and told me I’m better than I think I am, I just got this sudden burst of inspiration out of nowhere! At first, I brushed it off that you basically gave the a push in the right direction and I could continue the song I was doing. But… new melodies kept appearing and bouncing around in my head… ones that I kept hearing when I recalled your words. I was just so happy whenether I remembered what you said, when I remembered that you see me as ‘impressive’. I was in denial for a while, but I accepted it after a while.” Kaede smiled guiltily. “So, since I couldn’t continue my song about our stay here, I decided to focus on the song you gave me. And after… someone gave me some courage to tell you, I decided to have this piece be my very own confession to you.”

 

“That… That piece was for me?” Kiibo stared, bewildered, eyes scanning her face for any sort of dishonesty. When he didn’t find any, he felt his cooling fans race faster.

 

She let out a small laugh. The cooling system did not slow down by even a milisecond. If anything, it started going at it even harder.

 

“Yup,” She confirmed. “I guess you suddenly became my muse, as creepy as it may sound.”

 

“I have also said and done things to you that anyone else would describe as ‘creepy’, so I would say that makes us even.” Stated Kiibo. “And honestly, I am not repulsed by that at all. In fact, I am… very flattered that you would think of me that way.” He admitted, his lips upturning into a smirk.

 

Kaede felt her cheeks heat up and rubbed at one so that it doesn’t show. Her face suddenly fell. “But… I was so afraid you might reject me. Whether because I’m nosy, uninteresting, or sulk easily, or some other flaw I don’t know about myself. Hell, I’m sorry if this makes you upset, but I wondered if you were able to even distinguish love in the first place. For all I knew, my feelings would be completly unrequited because the person I like isn’t even capable of feeling romantic attraction. I’ve had crushes on humans like that as well, but none of that was their fault. It was just what they were. And if you didn’t feel any romantic feelings for me or anyone, I’d be totally fine with that.”

 

Silence as the two of them searched for words.

 

“Kaede…” The robot spoke up. “I have never experienced romantic feelings before. I am barely familiar with what couples even do. If anything, I was nervous _you_ would stop talking to me because of me being a robot. But instead, you continued meeting with me, taking me places and teaching me about human culture. You do not ridicule or belittle me for my origin. You accept me for my personality, however little there is of it…”

 

“Don’t say that!” She cut him off with an authoritive voice as she stood up. “You have so many unique things about you! And your personality is just one of them! You’re curious, adamant, kinda headstrong, but your hearts always in the right place! And no matter what you are, you’re still our friend! You’re important to us!”

 

Kiibo’s face expressed shock, and then shifted into a soft smile as he moved to his feet as well. ”…And things like this. You treat me like an equal, instead of something lesser than you. You are just fair, brave and determined. I think… those are only few things that lead me to believe i feel the same way about you.“

 

Feeling overwhelmed by the returning fire in her chest, the young woman looked to the side, somewhere that wouldn’t make her spine shiver like her crush did when he was being so sincere.

 

“Of course, the others teach me many things as well, but…” Carefully, as if touching a hot stove, he linked his pointer finger with Kaede’s pinky, as to ask for permission and not startle her. She seemed taken aback either way at the physical contact. “The only one I can see myself sharing _this_ experience, this _feeling_ with… is _you_.”

 

The Ultimate Pianist looked down at their touching hands, and her gaze slowly trailed up and up until she met Kiibo’s. Time seemed to slow down, focusing only on them, as if this moment was the fate of the whole universe.

 

The corner of Kaede’s lips upturned, then turned into a shy smile. Just as timidly, she fully wrapped her hand fully around the boy’s palm, caressing the back of his hands with her thumbs.

 

“And as always, I’m happy to teach you.”

 

They stood in silence once again, but this time, there wasn’t anything particular in the air, though the light reflecting off of them seemed to shine just a bit brighter. Come to think of it, maybe it was their damn faces that were practically beaming with white, toothy smiles as they spent the moment looking at their collided hands and at eachother.

 

“So,” Kiibo broke the silence as the two now-sweethearts pressed their palms together. “are we dating now?”

 

Okay, she couldn’t help but laugh at that. All that talking, and they’re both still nervous about whether they’re an item or not. Ouma was right, you have to give it to him straight. "I guess so! Unless you want to say it outright to make it official? That seems like something you’d do.“ She shrugged.

 

“Understood!” He said with his usual, authoritive voice, with his usual, determined face plastered on. He took a deep breath (he was probably  doing that out of habit of being around people all the time despite not breathing at all, Akamatsu guessed) and clasped both metallic hands over his girlfriends as he raised them to almost press against his chest.

 

"Kaede Akamatsu…” He started, tone and gaze both serious. “Will you go out with me!?” His voice was booming as he leaned in slightly.

 

Kaede couldn’t help but let out just as loud;

 

“ _Yes_! I’d _love_ to!”

 

He smiled. She kept smiling. God, she couldn’t stop smiling but she didn’t care. Screw keeping a straight face right now. She was happier than she ever was before and she couldn’t care about anything less.

 

She hugged him and linked her arms around his collar. Kiibo seemed a bit surprised for a second, then relaxed (as much as a body made of metal can relax without melting down anyway) and laid his hands on her back. It was a bit awkward, but they have all the time in the world to work on it. All the time to understand and keep finding out more about eachother. And all the time for Kaede to get used to the metal body she will undeniably hug and kiss on a daily basis as much as her new boyfriend allows her to.

 

_Boyfriend._

 

That word alone made her heart feel like it was being set ablaze, but in a good way. She has no idea how setting something on fire can possibly seem _good_ , but that’s how she felt.

 

And she most definitely would love to get used to _that._

 

“I have one last question.” Kiibo suddenly spoke up, knocking the girl out of her bliss.

 

“Shoot. Metaphorically.” She quickly added, leaning back a bit so she could look at him.

 

“When I told Momota your “We could make music on my sheets” line, he gaped at me as if I suddenly grew two heads. What exactly does that one mean?”

 

Akamatsu groaned loudly and stepped out of Kiibo’s space to instead get to her knees and covered her face. The utterly confused boy spent the next 5 minutes trying to bring the girl out of her despair as Monokuma watched the whole scene in his control room, laughing and slapping his knee in amusement.

 

====================

 

“I’m just sayin’, would it be illegal if it was your _own_ document?” Kaito argued as he stroked his goatee.

 

“Forging is a crime in and out of itself. Either way, you’d go to jail.” Ouma responded. “Also, I wasn’t able to say anything because you suddenly started yammering before I could get a word out, but you look like hell.”

 

The purple-clad man banged his head on the table. “That’s because I _went_ through it.“ He mumbled and moved his face to the side so that the boy across from him could hear him better. “Only me and Kiibo were there to clean the school floor, and I sent him off to do a thing. I forgot the other people were sick…” He whined. "I begged Maki to help me, but she just told me I dug my own grave and left..."

 

Kokichi scoffed. “Wow, sucks to be you. Kaede cleaned her room without my help. I just sat there and played on her console.”

 

The man looked up like a dog who was just heard a whistle. “She has a console?”

 

“Yup. A V3DS. It’s really fun! I’m glad I’m close enough to Aki that she’s comfortable with me using her stuff without asking.” He mused–more like mocked–as he tried to open a tightly-shut bottle of soda.

 

Putting off his utter jealousy of Kaede for actually having something fun to pass her time, he straightened up and pointed at Ouma.

 

“You want help with that, man?“

 

The shorter boy looked up with narrowed eyes before extending the beverage to him from across the table. “Make yourself useful.”

 

Momota pouted and leaned back, casting his gaze to the doorway. “Suddenly, my desire to help you with this trivial task vanished. What a tragedy.”

 

Kokichi’s lips pursed as he half-stood up from his chair and reached the bottle out further. He had a gentle smile on his face that was still somehow filled with malice. “ _Please_ help me with this, Momota? You should not go back on your offer, especially when the person accepting your help is of such high position and able to provide you with _various_ favours.” He reasoned with the most sultry and convinving voice he could manage this morning as he wiggled the drink in the astronaut’s direction. However, Kaito didn’t even turn to look at him. Instead, he was sitting straight up again, staring at the doorway with wide eyes. Piqued, albeit still a tad annoyed at being ignored, the supreme ruler looked at what he was so frozen up about as well, and what he saw made his eyebrows shoot up.

 

Kaede and Kiibo were walking into the cafeteria with bright smiles on both their faces, with the robot’s hands holding on to the pianists arm as they chatted away, not looking away from eachother.

 

The two wingmen at the table suddenly had smiles of varying sizes on their faces. Momota had a wide grin plastered. He clapped his hands and did a little dance while still sitting down, trying to contain his excitement. The SHSL President simply let out something that seemed like a combination of a sigh and a laugh, putting his face in his hand. “Ahhh,” He exclaimed. “Young love.”

 

“‘Young love’?” Kaito repeated, trying to sound condescending even though he still had a smirk clearly evident on his features. “Dude, you’re 16, not 60.”

 

“I am 60.” Ouma responded, his face suddenly falling while still watching the couple banter by the door.

 

“You–” The man paused, his eyes widening. “Wait– w-what?”

 

“I’m a 60.” He repeated before turning back to his classmate with a sleazy smile. “Out of 10.”

 

Momota hunched over, disbelief and dissapointment enveloping every bit of his being.

 

“I hate you.” He said monotonously.

 

“Wow, never heard that one before. I am so befuddled I don’t even have words.” Ouma shot back in an overly monotonous and sarcastic tone as he resumed fiddling with the soda. He sighed as he reached out to Kaito with it once again. “Really though, a celebratory drink? Not from the same bottle, of course, but you know what I mean.”

 

“Hell yeah I do!” He laughed as he snatched the bottle, opening it with little difficulty. “Wait, so,” He started as he waited for the drink to stop sizzling. “Did you also try to set them up?”

 

“Oh? So you have also helped with convincing them to finally stop trying to hide the obvious and kiss already?” He inquired, taking the bottle back and taking a sip after finishing his sentece.

 

“Uh, yeah? They’re obviously really into eachother. And they’ve got a good dynamic goin’ on.” He responed, pushing his own soda bottle closer to him, but not opening it just yet.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Well, first of all–”

 

“Figure of speech. Jeez, you really _have_ been hanging around him too much. Good thing Aki is gonna be occupying him more so you can rub some of that idiocy of of you. Well, at least Kiibo’s idiocy. Yours is a permanent case, I’m afraid.” Ouma smiled innocently, but his eyes were full of pity and his voice was condescening. Kaito groaned and banged his fist on the table.

 

“Hey!! Kiib is a great guy!” He defended his best friend.

 

“Obviously. He’s a robot, of course he’s great. Shame Kaede got to him first, though.” Kokichi mused aloud as he turned his gaze to the couple once again, and he saw Kiibo was on a rant about something and the girl was listening with a serious look on her face.

 

“That’s not the only thing he’s got goin’ for him, you just see him as a toy! And Kae’s obviously not about looks at all, since otherwise she’d be all over Amami, don’tcha think?” The astronaut smiled as he stroked his goatee.

 

Ouma looked at him with a face showing a hint of surprise, and then curious contentment. “Ahh, so _that’s_ your type, huh? The pretty boy?”

 

“Whu–no! I’m just sayin’ he looks like one of those guys from some j-pop group every girl i knew back in middle school fawned about! All dolled up and with messy hair… Kiibot doesn’t really fit that image… Not that I think Kiibs is unnattractive, mind you, but…” He sighed, realizing, for once, that he was quickly forgetting why he was arguing with this kid in the first place. He put his face in his hand and sighed before continuing. “Kaede’s all about getting to know people first before choosing which one would be her endgame. She’s got a lot of patience and a sense of curiosity and justice similiar to his, so she can keep up with him more easily. Now that I think about it, they’d make a good crime-fighting duo…” Kaito paused his monologue as he tipped the bottom of his Cola bottle, accidentally making it fall to the floor, and him to curse silently.

 

“Or rivals.” The shorter boy added when the taller got back in his seat.

 

“True… But I think that’d be even more exciting! Rivals to friends to lovers is an awesome trope!” His eyes sparkled as he opened the drink, panicking and sliding it to the side as it started sizzling wildly. Kokichi didn’t restrain his laughter and got the attention of the whole cafeteria, as well as a few other laughs.

 

Tojo came over before either man could notice and wiped the signs of stupitidy off the table and put a rag under Momota’s soda bottle before bowing and leaving as fast as she appeared.

 

“Thank you, Tooojooooo!” Ouma called to her, but all he got was a curt side-nod as she went back to the kitchen. He pouted.

 

“By the way, how’d you tell Akamatsu to confess? I had to put up with Kiibo’s utter obliviousness to painfully obvious pick up lines and romantic feelings. I thought I’d die of dissapointment when I had to explain everything to him.”

 

“I told Kae to stop being a virgin and give it to him straight.”

 

“Wow. You don’t beat around the bush, do ya?”

 

“Not as much as Aki.“

 

They shared a laugh for the first time this morning.

 

“Anyway, here’s to wingmen?”

 

Kaito extended his still-sticky bottle of soda towards the dictator.

 

Ouma huffed.

 

“Here’s to wingmen.”

 

Clacking a couple of plastic bottles together didn’t have the same impact as clacking glasses, but it had the same meaning nontheless.

 

Behind them,  Kaede and Kiibo were still chatting away, hope and happiness and love and sickengly sweet affection all emmiting at once from both of them.

 

But however cliche it may be, as he took a sip of his favourite drink, believed that that hope would continue to shine on and illuminate their future, no matter how unknown to them it may be.


End file.
